spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom Raiders
The Doom Raiders are recurring antagonists in the Skylanders series. History Skylanders The Doom Raiders were founded after the Golden Queen wanted to steal all of the gold in Skylands. after becoming a proper group, the Doom Raiders were coursing havoc all around Skylands until they fought against the Trap Masters and were trapped in Cloud Cracker Prison until Kaos destroyed it and freed all of the Villains. Although not a member yet, the Chompy Mage was first seen in Skylanders: Giants, as a mini-boss and later with Captain Flynn on a dingy. He was sent to the Cloud Cracker Prison or joined the Doom Raiders off screen. In Skylanders: Trap Team, the Doom Raiders were planning to bring all of Skylands in fear so that the Golden Queen can have what she wants. However they all fell to the Skylanders. The Doom Raiders appeared in Skylanders: Lost Islands , for some reason. They also appeared in Skylanders: Battlecast, as some of the antagonists. The Doom Raiders returned in Skylanders: SuperChargers, Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing and Skylanders: Imaginators, through a minigame and even become Villain Racers. In Skylanders: Imaginators, four of the Doom Raiders, being: The Chompy Mage, Dr. Krankcase, The Golden Queen, and Wolfgang became Skylanders Senseis with other villains, after spending two years reorganizing the Skylanders Academy Library. They returned in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, being hired by Kaos to help fend off against the Skylanders with all having a Dark form. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. List of Doom Raiders *Broccoli Guy - Skylanders Academy excusive member *Chef Pepper Jack - Fire Doom Raider *Chompy Mage - Life Doom Raider *Dr. Krankcase - Tech Doom Raider *Dreamcatcher - Air Doom Raider *Golden Queen - Earth Doom Raider, Leader *Kaos - Kaos Doom Raider (kicked out) *Luminous - Light Doom Raider (Adventure Pack Boss) *Nightshade - Dark Doom Raider (Adventure Pack Boss) *The Gulper - Water Doom Raider Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Skylanders: Issue 10 Light in the Dark Part 1 (mentioned) *Skylanders: Issue 12 Graduation Day Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 5 The Hole Truth Trivia *So far, their is no Magic Doom Raider, the only two that have tried to take that position are; Kaos, who was kicked out of the group. And Pain-Yatta, who was rejected for some reason. *It has been shown and mentioned that some of the Villains have worked for the Doom Raiders before. *Almost all of the Villains do not like the Doom Raiders for various reasons. *Both Luminous and Nightshade are the only Doom Raiders that are fought in Adventure Packs and represent the new Elements. Althought it is unknown if knew the other Doom Raiders before Trap Team. See Also *Trap Masters *Villains (Skylanders) *Senseis Navigation Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Sorcerer Groups Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Villains (Skylanders) Category:Game Bosses Category:Merfolk